bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fontaine Futuristics (Level)
I Can't Find an "Extra" Sister! Where is the "extra" little sister? Does that mean there are FOUR overall? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 06:03, 2010 March 8 (UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. :I tried a lot, cant find her eather. Will try again on hard mode tommorow. Is here someone who actually seen this 4-sis glitch? To me it sounds like complete rumour, just to torture fans by making them to travel around level like, eee, some monk without home : ) —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 23:59, 2010 May 26 (UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. :There is a fourth little sister. Basically, you do everything you are not supposed to do first. You do not follow the arrow when you get to the secret laboratory and turn the lights on. Basically, you hang a right instead of a left. Deal with every little sister except for 1, then leave her final extraction to where the arrow actually points you. Not sure if not collecting certain flowers has to do with the glitch, but I did not. Anyway, deal with the final extraction. If you have not already obtained a trophy for dealing with all the little sisters, here is where it will happen. Follow the arrow. When you return to the main area, there will be a little sister with her big daddy. Ta-da! However, when you ask where the next corpse is, it points you out the waterway, which you cannot enter with the little sister. So you just cannot gather with her. : 17:38, December 19, 2013 (UTC) nickeeromo Hypnotic Polyp This level has several hypnotic polyps that would appear to function similarly to the Enrage plasmid, making other characters enraged. Presumably, you could pick one up with telekinesis and hurl it at a splicer - has anyone tried this? I mean to, but forgot. Maybe I'll go back, if I have the game saved there. 22:17, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :The strategy guide says you can, but I never tried myself. --Pauolo 22:20, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea those plants work the same as the enrage plasmid, i tried it out and plus theres a room where those splicers are playing around with that plant and it explodes and they become enraged at each other, simialar in function to enrage in the first game. maybe that should be put in the trivia? if anyone thinks so, then please go ahead and put it in. Charly Cohen 22:37, September 3, 2010 (UTC) The Extra hidden room Should we include the extra hidden room in this part of the Wiki? Plus, if the lighting was... lighter, you can see other statues behind the tonic. I have no idea what happens if you go down there, and I'm too scared to try it out. (shudders) Dark Swarmlord 00:09, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :It already has enough mention in the Teleportation article. Also, I've walked the edge of the room myself. Nothing happens unless you pick up the tonic. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 02:05, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::As great as it sounds to write about the room, it would be almost toward speculation just to write the purpose of the room. My theory was the room was meant as the company's top secret room for VIPs to view exclusive Plasmids and Tonics not available for the public, and the creation of the Teleport Plasmid was meant as the access to that room, along with maketing that Plasmid for the press and businessmen to sample it's ability. Still, writing something like that would be considered "speculation", since it might or might not be what the room was intended for. ::While we're on the subject, I'm just curious if anyone used any Console Commands to see where that room is specifically located, since it's somewhere in that level? It would be neat to see a video of where the developers placed it, even if it were in the least likely location (ex. under Alex The Great's tank, or behind the hole the first Alpha Series Daddy jumps out of). Evans0305 06:24, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I presume the statues are in the same vein/genus/classification as the Plastered Splicers. I don't know anything about console commands, so I can't tell you where exactly the room is located. Plus you should see the teleport talk page, someone found something out and stuck it there. :::I doubt it's to do with buisiness. In fact, if Rapture existed I would question the room's origins. However, considering the floor location (5th floor) I highly doubt that it would be under Gil's tank. A video, preferably one commited to the room itself, would definetly be a good idea, including anything anyone might miss if they get out of the room (quickly in my case), console controls to see where the room is, ect. :::@ MegaScience which edge? I went backwards, but no one was there. Dark Swarmlord 16:02, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :You don't need console commands to find out the location. Just look at your map while you're in the room and you'll see where it is in relation to everything else. See here: Fontaine Futuristics (Level)/L5 (You can see all the levels in relation to eachother here: Fontaine Futuristics (Level)#Map.) The red arrow marks where the room is. It's on Level Five, and it's in the middle of nowhere. :As for anything to miss in the room... MegaScience is correct. There is nothing in the room besides the lit statue area. You can't use your weapons, and if you walk out far enough into the darkness (which isn't very far at all) you just hit an invisible wall. You can walk all the way around this invisible (or maybe it's just too dark to see) wall, and you'll never get farther from the center. I've never seen the statues move, but maybe I just didn't stick around long enough. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 19:39, February 13, 2011 (UTC) : Extra Maps I put in the augmented maps of FF. However, there are some thing to discuss: --the of fourth level don't appearing in 700px normally. Just try to resize it into 700px, and you'll se what I'm talking about. Could someone fix this? Or... --Could we slightly inceasing the tabview's frame horizontally? JUst because there is a vast unused space on the right side of the column actually used. If we would do this, we could make the maps appear in 800 or even 900 px without the neccessity of verical scrolling. --I wanted to sort the tabs in two line: the upper to the new maps, and the lower to the original ones. Could someone manage that the two tabs of the same level be in one column? Wass12 (Check my blog!) 15:22, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :I created a CSS solution to make the tabs on this page display better. I removed the top margin that separated rows of tabs, and I made it so that all of the "orig." tabs would be on the second row. :*I'm not sure what you mean about the Fontaine Futuristics (Level)/L4 extra image not displaying correctly at 700px. I tried previewing the page with it at 700px and it looked fine to me, although the icons were certainly a bit harder to make out. If you prefer, all the Fontaine Futuristics map images can be switched to be 800px wide. Of course, you would probably have to adjust your imagemap coordinates in that case. :*As for increasing the tabview frame horizontally, I could make it so that the width expands when you hover the cursor over it, but it would go against the Wikia terms of use since they require the right column to be left empty for floating advertisements. :~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 21:02, June 4, 2011 (UTC) *First, thanks for the tabs solution. *I checked now the Fontaine Futuristics (Level)/L4 extra image, and it appeared normally. So it was just an one-trick bug. *Yes, I would like the switching to 800px. *I never seen any floating advertisement next to this maps, so I don't know what problem can it cause. Or it's about the following of the rules? *+The imagemaps fitting to the original, full-sized image, and when the image rescaled, the imagemap rescaling with it. So the resizing can't occurs problems. Wass12 (Check my blog!) 07:59, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Candidate for Splitting I'm suggesting that this article should be split into three different pages (all in all three). From what I've observed, the page on the Fontaine Futuristics in nowhere near complete. The information we have on the main building is decent, but we only have a tiny section for the Secret ADAM Laboratories, which is a huge area, split into many section. Looking at this page, it will become way to long if we decide to fit everything on one page and we will likely run out of headers (the Marketing Department is already under the unfavorable 5th header). So my suggestion is that we split this article into not 2, but 3 different pages: One for the main building (including train station), one for the Secret ADAM Laboratories (not quite sure on name, as several are seen in the game) and one for the overall complex. The page for the overall complex would be similar to that of the Fontaine's Department Store (Business) page, in the matter that it would have a description of the whole complex and links to the other two pages. It would also serve as the main page for the level and contain the level infobox. Thoughts? --Shacob (talk) 15:21, November 5, 2017 (UTC) : Great idea! I see that Template:LevelsSubsections uses Secret ADAM Laboratories for that building, so we might want to continue using that name. I don't recall the other names used in-game, so if you could post a list of names to compare, that would be great. Until then, I propose to reuse 'Secret ADAM Laboratories' as name. After we're done, we mustn't forget to update Template:LevelsSubsections. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 15:29, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Glad you like it. Huh, I actually expected a few more, but I found three: *'Secret ADAM Laboratories' *'ADAM Research Laboratory' (on the map) *'Fontaine's Plasmid Research and Development' (on text that pops up when the player enters the area. However, this also shows up when ex. the player enter the area with Gil from the Holding Cells) --Shacob (talk) 16:00, November 5, 2017 (UTC) : That's still a tough choice, even with only three choices. Each makes sense in their own way, depending on what angle you're writing the article (The third would work in a business description of Fontaine Futuristics, but the first is more fitting from the player's perspective.) However, considering that we don't refer to Town Center as Maintenance Junction 17, I stand by my earlier proposal. I'd still like to hear other reasonings. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 18:46, November 5, 2017 (UTC) ::If I might throw my two cents into this discussion, I'd prefer that rather than formally splitting the page between a Fontaine Futuristics level page and a Fontaine Futuristics building page, we just make the new Secret ADAM Laboratories (or whatever name we choose) article. ::The main building may have narrative importance, but really the main part of the level (gameplay-wise) is the labs. I'm pretty sure you're only allowed to adopt one Little Sister in the main building. Like, after you save/harvest her, no more appear in the office building forcing you to go to the labs for the other encounters. We should do like we've done with Arcadia, Dionysus Park, Welcome to Rapture and the others: create a bunch of articles about the branching areas within the main district and leave the Level page as simple as possible. So, like the Marketing Department, we should make a page for the Plasmid Showcase and maybe one or two others in the main building, but I can't really see a need for a Main Building page (however we'd label it). Thoughts? ::Unownshipper (talk) 22:28, November 5, 2017 (UTC) The reason why I wanted have three pages is for the fact that I don't know where the level infobox and map would go. But come to think of it: Why couldn't both the main building page and the Secret ADAM Lab page have the same infobox and map? They are part of the same level after all (Ps. The main building page would be the one we have now). I'm still a bit concerned on the fact that readers might have trouble finding both pages and there could be trouble linking them. That's where the "Whole Complex page for both the main building and ADAM Lab" would be handy, as we could link the two areas to the same page, per se a disambiguation page, but not quite, as it would be the main page for the level. I agree that we should add additional pages: The Plasmid Theater; we could scramble enough info for the fake Plasmid Lab; as both Sofia Lamb and Jeremiah Fink has their own pages, so I don't see why Fontaine couldn't have one (we could have his office in the Manta Ray Lounge on the same page); Gil's Tank Room; The Live Test Facility/Holding Cells and the "Showers". Nonetheless, the "Secret ADAM Laboratories/ADAM Research Laboratory/Fontaine's Plasmid Research and Development" page will be made, so we need to choose a name. I'm still a bit torn, but I like Mainframe's reasoning and I'd be fine with that. --Shacob (talk) 14:15, November 7, 2017 (UTC) :Mainframe98's and your suggestion of "Secret ADAM Laboratories" is fine, and yes, we certainly should make the article for that site. And we should definitely add those other mentioned pages too. I'm wary of the idea for combining Fontaine's office, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. :While they are indeed all part of the same district, why would you want to put a map and infobox on the Secret ADAM Lab? I just don't get the need. We don't do it for any of the other levels. Langford Research Laboratories and Triton Cinema are both gameplay-significant and large sites, respectively, but neither article has the level infobox or a level map appear on it (just the Levels Subsections Template). I'm afraid I'm just not following you. More concerning, with the split, we would in effect have the seventh level of BioShock 2 divided between a Fontaine Futuristics (Level) page, a Fontaine Futuristics (Building) page, and the Secret ADAM Laboratories. That would mean that (excluding the Fontaine Futuristics disambiguation page) there'd be three articles named "Fontaine Futuristics" because we also have the Fontaine Futuristics (Business) page. :Unrelated: to your point earlier, I've noticed what we might call an "Editor's Exhaustion" when it comes to filling out articles and it follows a predictable path. In each game, the amount of rich detail given to a level page is directly proportional to how early in the game said level appears. This is why pages like Town Center, Comstock Center Rooftops, and Monument Island are ripe with detail and images while areas like Emporia, Downtown Emporia, and Hand of the Prophet are comparatively sparse. Exceptions like Comstock House occur only when there was a concerted effort by one or two editors to really fill out the page. That's why even now Hephaestus could use some filling out. :Unownshipper (talk) 02:12, November 8, 2017 (UTC) I'm a bit embarrassed, as this whole argument is kind of pointless now: after reading your comment, it hit me. I must have seen the ADAM Laboratory in a grander way than it actually is. It only needs its separate page with additional sub-pages and the issue should be fixed. Respond to your unrelated note: It can indeed be a bit overwhelming. There is still so much to do and cover, with all the stubs, pictures needed, low quality pictures that needs to be replaced, the short articles and articles that needs to be created. One example of an important page that has been left unmade, with the rest of Hephaestus' stubs, is Andrew Ryan's Office (I know that it is technically in RCC), but that is quite a project. The Marketing Department page took me quite a while to finish, and that is just three rooms! For pages covering an area, one must account for the location, exterior, interior, citation, history, environmental storytelling, plot significance, new discoveries, furniture, design, scripted events, pictures, enemies, glitches, flaws, quotes, cultural references, what games they appear in and what one can leave out. Which can be a hastle for even the smallest area. One other fact, that might also explain why some pages are left undone, is because one might not know enough about the subject it covers. I for one is not an expert on power production which helps a lot if one would expand Hephaestus (One might relate with Anya Andersdotter on that fact). Everyone here also has a private life, which also impacts how much we can write at a time. I'd think it's fair to say that we also have long individual projects we are working on on this wiki, which might seem fun and simple at first, but overtime it gets exhausting. For me, its adding a info template to every image I upload and creating the achievement/trophy pages (don't get me wrong, it is not that bad and nobody forces me to do so). I'd say your "Editor's Exhaustion" is an excellent choice of words, as it describes very well how I think every active editor here has felt at one time or another. --Shacob (talk) 15:48, November 8, 2017 (UTC) :Don't feel embarrassed, I've overlooked things too. Happens to all of us. Glad the issue is resolved. :The devil is indeed in the details. This site is pretty fully formed and quite respectable in its size, appearance, and quality of information, it's just these deeper, sharper expansions that require our attention. I'm certain the Marketing Department did take a lot of effort to craft together, but now that article is among the gold-standard on this site for what a page ought to look like/how content should be arranged. I can certainly empathize: some new articles creations I've done have quite literally taken up a full day's effort to get done. I further agree with you about the lack insight being a discouragement. Because of my lack of familiarity with quantum physics or theoretical physics, I've mostly refrained from making any edits concerning BioShock Infinite except for basic level layouts. There is cause for celebration though. The explanations added to the Pics Needed template offer direction for people looking to help, and the practice of adding Detailed Information to newly added pictures is becoming more commonplace as more examples appear. :Unownshipper (talk) 05:28, November 9, 2017 (UTC)